


Leverage, Season 2, Episode 1, The Beantown Bailout Job

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e01 The Beantown Bailout Job, Meta, Nonfiction, Season Premiere, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 6





	Leverage, Season 2, Episode 1, The Beantown Bailout Job

Open to Nate interviewing for an insurance job in Boston. The interviewer has heard about some of the impressive insurance things Nate did but apparently hasn’t heard of some impressive but not legal things Nate has done or how disastrous his personal life was recently.

He’s ready to hire Nate, but seeing how unhappy everyone looks, Nate simply walks out.

Outside, a man is driving his teenage daughter. He’s a banker, and she’s encouraging him to talk to the police again. Nate is headed to a bar when the man’s car starts to go out of control. He immediately shoots his arm out in a protective gesture as he tries to regain control, but flipping, the car ends up catching fire. Nate carries the daughter out, and seeing another man he assumes is there to help, he tells him to get the father.

Instead, the man makes off with the driver’s briefcase, and Nate goes back for the father. Thankfully, both are out and away when the car explodes.

At the hospital, the man’s in surgery, and Nate talks to the man’s boss and a police officer, recurring character Patrick Bonanno. Nate wonders why the state police aren’t involved, and Bonanno doesn’t answer. After he leaves, the boss says the bank is shutting down, and the father’s been drinking a lot lately.

The boss leaves, and the concussed daughter keeps repeating something’s wrong with the car. Holding her hand, Nate gently urges her to get some sleep.

Next, Nate is going to see Sophie in The Sound of Music, and it turns out the rest of Team Leverage have all separately come, too. They awkwardly talk, and it’s been six months since last season.

Nate’s surprised they’ve come to Sophie’s play since they know how bad it’ll be, but Sophie pops up, and the poly trio are all, ‘We’re here for you, Mama.’

After the show, in McRory's Pub, Hardison and Parker are trying to comfort Sophie about how bad the reviews were. Eliot doesn’t believe Nate has quit drinking, and Nate reveals he has a condo upstairs.

Given how priesthood was so highly venerated and how unproblematic the Catholic Church was portrayed in The Miracle Job, I’m actually surprised by Eliot’s response of, “Well, that’s very- Catholic.”

Parker suggests them stealing something would make Sophie feel better, and Nate protests. They’re basically, ‘We want our family back together now,’ and he’s, ‘Not my family, not a thief, thanks for all you did, but I’m gone.’

Up in his condo, however, he’s attacked by a thug. I think it’s the same one who stole the briefcase. Appearing, Sophie helps him fend the thug off, aw, and then, she accidentally knocks Nate out due to not realising the thug has run off. Heh.

In the morning, Nate wakes up to Team Leverage chilling in their new home. Parker’s dressed as a nun, and Sophie is wearing one of Nate’s shirts. Apparently, she slept in his bed while he slept on the couch, and she assures him she totally didn’t look underneath said bed to check out his porn collection.

Nate isn’t so old he’d still be doing magazines and the like, right?

Eliot asks if he wants them to leave him to figure out the whole someone tried to kill him thing on his own.

“Yes, actually, that’s exactly what I want you to do.”

Sophie brings up Nate’s heroism with the father and daughter, and everyone’s proud of him. Also, they’re helping now whether he likes it or not.

Hardison is wearing a black suit, and after he puts on a white priest’s collar, he and Parker head to the bank to check out the security deposit boxes. I like Kane’s acting here where he’s relieved, “She was dressed that way 'cause she's doing a con.”

Nate is sarcastic about why else she would be, but when Eliot responds, “She’s Parker,” Nate acknowledges fair enough.

Announcing he’s going upstairs, he makes it clear he wants Sophie and Eliot out by the time he gets down. Once he’s left, Sophie asks if Eliot wants to know what was under Nate’s bed, and no, he’d appreciate his future mother-in-law not telling him such a thing about his future father-in-law.

At the bank, Hardison and Parker manage to get into a certain security deposit box, and he says he did look for her. She makes it clear, if he wants anything to happen between them, she’s going to need time and for him to understand she’s not a typical person.

Back at Nate’s, he’s talking to the daughter on the phone when he comes down to see Hardison hanging out. They discover the bank is involved with the mob, and Eliot just went into mob territory. Hardison calls to warn him, and Eliot fights off three thugs, including the one who attacked Nate. Then, as he’s leaving, he apologises to the one who attacked Nate for hitting his injured nose.

Why? It’s not like Eliot came up to him when he was minding his own business and whapped him. He attacked Nate, and then, attacked Eliot, and when attacked, they both plus Sophie acted in reasonable self-defence.

At Nate’s, he doesn’t approve of his future son-in-law filling his fridge with orange soda, and he goes into dad mode complaining about, “There is a dishwasher here,” when he sees the dirty dishes they’ve left behind.

He explains how the bank and mob are in business together, and then, he makes it clear he will do this one, just one, last job with him.

Of course, they totally believe it’ll be just this one.

Donning person in black suits, Hardison and Parker introduce themselves to the bank boss as police officers, and there’s a moment when Eliot stands menacingly behind them to stare at BB before walking off.

After they’re done talking to him, they meet up with Eliot, and he’s fussy about the little issue of Hardison’s tech that he’s carrying in his pants might explode.

Meanwhile, Nate’s getting beat up by the mob. One of them mentions his father, Jimmy Ford, before saying, “Thought you were gonna become a priest.”

Sophie appears, and she’s either Irish or English mob.

Back with the poly trio’s part of the con, Eliot makes BB think he’s being shot at with Hardison’s tech, and BB calls the officers who talked to him earlier.

In the hospital, Nate sits with the daughter in her father’s room. She feels guilty, and his heart breaks at her budding cynicism and hopelessness in regards to the state of the world.

Later, Hardison gives everyone new earbuds, and Nate and Hardison both talk on the phone to mob guy and BB respectively. It’s not explained why Nate already trusts Bonanno, but nevertheless, BB is instructed to go to him.

At the warehouse, Nate is with the mob, and Eliot informs him that, rather than going to the cops, BB is heading their way.

It turns out BB rather the mob is running things.

Eliot appears, and he’s a State trooper. The mob boss refuses to kill a cop for reasons, but showing up, Sophie has no problem with it. Then, the mob boss is framed for being in league with Eliot’s persona.

Driving up, Hardison and Parker pick up the running man, and pretending to be State police, they demand a confession before they keep driving. He gives it, Parker tasers him, and it’s shown Hardison recorded the confession.

BB leaves the warehouse, and at the hospital, the cops are waiting for him.

Next, Nate gives the father and daughter reward money. After they’re gone, he asks Sophie about dinner, but she has a boyfriend. Nate is tempted to drink but doesn’t. Good.

Upstairs, it’s revealed Hardison is now his landlord, Parker is toting around Old Nate Portrait, and Eliot is redecorating with a chainsaw. Heh.

Fin.


End file.
